Désir
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Kamui et Subaru aiment deux hommes, et ils ont un plan pour les avoir ! Les ukes aux pouvoirs ! Mwahaha XD Fûma/Kamui Seichiro/Subaru, fic mi-sérieuse mi-délire Lemon/Lime appelez ça comme vous voulez OS


Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Tout appartient aux sublimes Clamp !

Pairing : Fûma/Kamui OOC ; Seichiro/Subaru OOC aussi X3

Note 1 : Pour les homophobes, appuyé sur Précédent pour trouver la sortie.

Note 2 : Fic à ne pas prendre au sérieux, elle sort tout droit de mon imagination profonde et de quelques gros fantasmes sur le mangas ¬¬

OoO

Kamui se réveilla en s'étirant, tel un chat terminant sa sieste. Il se leva tranquillement, et il alla directement sous la douche. Depuis un moment déjà, il dormait nu, il faisait bien trop chaud la nuit pour dormir habillé ! Et puis, ça lui plaisait, il se sentait bien ainsi dénudé, libre de tout, plus 'enchaîné'. Oh ! qu'il aurait aimé qu'un certain brun le voit nu... Est-ce qu'il l'aurait regardé comme quand il faisait couler son sang pour ensuite le laper, comme quand il le faisait crier de douleur ? est-ce qu'il pourrait voir cette étincelle au fond de ses yeux ? Il en eut un frisson d'excitation. Il adorait quand il le regardait avec ses yeux. Évidemment, il finissait toujours avec de nouvelles blessures et de nouveaux bandages, mais pour lui, ça en valait le coup. À chaque fois Fûma collait leurs deux corps ensemble, ils s'emboîtaient d'ailleurs à merveille tous les deux, puis il lui murmurait qu'il allait le tuer. Lui voulait l'embrasser, goûter ses lèvres et apprécier leur goût. Le toucher, caresser sa peau, où en dessous roulait les muscles fermes... Il le voulait tout entier, goûter chaque parcelle de lui avec sa langue.

Tout en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire à un certain Ange, le chef des Sceaux sentit son désir se réveiller. Une main glissa tant bien que mal le long de son torse pour arriver à son sexe désormais totalement dur et se masturber vigoureusement en répétant des "Fûma... Hmm..." .

OoO

Subaru préparait le petit déjeuné pour lui et Kamui. Depuis déjà deux semaines, les deux jeunes hommes habitaient ensembles. Ils s'entendaient bien, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup tous les deux, et étaient pratiquement toujours dans le même état d'esprit, et ils pensaient souvent aux mêmes choses, bien que l'acteur principal de leurs pensées diverges...

Lui ne pensait qu'à Seichiro depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Il avait oublié à quel point il était beau, à quel point il l'avait aimé, pour ensuite le haïr de tout son coeur pour le meurtre de sa soeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas se passer de sa présence, de son odeur, mélange de sa peau et de la cigarette qui la rendait si exquise pour ses narines.

Alors c'était pour ça qu'avec l'aide de son colocataire, ils avaient imaginé un plan, certes un peu farfelu et osé, mais ce plan avait pour but d'attirer les deux dragons de la terre à eux, et peut être arrêter cette guerre, enfin, ça, c'était dans le meilleur des cas !

_Bonjour Subaru-san.

_Kamui ! tu as bien dormit ?

L'adolescent répondit par un signe de tête. Il s'assit alors que son aîné lui servait son repas. Il fut vite terminé par les deux hommes.

_Bon ! nous commençons à mettre en place notre plan ? demanda le plus jeune, en regardant son ami.

_Oui !

OoO

Première phase du plan : changer de look.

Pour attirer le poisson, il faut un bon appât, et dans le cas présent, un bon appât serait des vêtements très découverts, et très sexy au passage ! Ils devaient être à leur avantage tous les deux, ils ne laisseraient rien au hasard ! Ils seraient si désirable que leurs proies ne pourraient plus que penser à eux. Ah ah ! ils en bavaient d'avance !

Kamui et Subaru entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtement du quartier Shibuya, ils savaient que c'était le bon endroit pour faire ses courses !

Ils ressortirent les bras chargés de sac qui contenait tous leurs nouveaux vêtements qu'ils porteraient désormais tous les jours !

OoO

Deuxième phrase du plan : se trouver un métier.

À quoi ça servirait d'être désirable si on n'en fait pas profiter les autres ? quoi de mieux que de rendre la proie jalouse ? Alors les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient présentés à une boîte de strip-tease. Ils avaient vite démontrés leur potentiel pour la danse du ventre (et pour la danse tout court), et leurs aptitudes pour se frottés lascivement contre des barres en fer.

OoO

Troisième phase du plan : envoyer une lettre à leurs proies pour qu'elles les rejoignent à la boîte de strip-tease (réservé pour les hommes).

Ainsi Seichiro et Fûma les verraient se déhancher sensuellement sur scène, se collant l'un contre l'autre. Et ils seraient si surpris et excité qu'ils n'y trouveront sûrement rien à redire, et ils se feraient allègrement avoir !

OoO

_Eh, "Kamui" !

_Seichiro ? qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda le chef des Anges. On a du nouveau ? nos ennemis ont bougé ?

_Non, mais... Je viens de recevoir une lettre intrigante... Elle risque de t'intéresser !

_Vraiment ?

Le Sakurazukamori tendit la lettre à son cadet. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et la lu rapidement. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres.

_Kamui...

_Et Subaru... Je me demande ce qu'ils complotent !

_Moi aussi ! nous allons à cette adresse tout de suite !

La lettre était une invitation à une boîte de nuit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas - on n'a pas souvent le temps de s'amuser lorsque l'on prévoit de détruire la terre ! -, mais le nom semblait plutôt équivoque, "The Lust's Hell"... L'enfer de la luxure... Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien avoir à leur dire dans un endroit pareil ? et qu'est-ce qu'était cet endroit ? surtout avec un nom pareil !

Une fois les deux Anges arrivés, ils frappèrent à la porte. La lettre leurs disaient d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Un homme musculeux habillé en noir leur ouvrit.

_C'est pourquoi ?

_On nous a invité. Répondit calmement Fûma.

_Qui ?

_Kamui et...

_Subaru ? continua le videur. Entrez, puis il rajouta pour lui même, petits chanceux !

Les deux hommes ne comprirent pas le sous entendu. Ils entrèrent tranquillement. C'était apparemment une boîte de... Strip Tease ?!

_Que... commença Seichiro. Mon petit Subaru s'est-il perverti ?

-Que devrais-je dire de Kamui... Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre...

Une voix retenti dans les hauts parleurs accrochés dans les coins de la salle.

"Voici ceux que vous attendiez tous ! Nos brûlants anges déchus sont revenu de l'enfer du plaisir pour vous offrir ce spectacle... Kamui et Subaru !"

Les deux dragons de la terre tombèrent pratiquement par terre lorsqu'ils entendirent le nom de leurs némésis.

Kamui et Subaru entrèrent de deux côtés différents sur la scène, tous deux à genoux, avançant en glissant par terre, ils arrivèrent progressivement, se touchant au fur et à mesure de leur avancement, regardant fiévreusement chacun des spectateurs, au milieux de la scène. Ils virent tous deux leurs proies apparemment effaré par le spectacle.

Fûma regardait la tenu de son ennemi, habillé de cuir noir, un haut minuscule qui laissait entrevoir son ventre plat ainsi que son nombril délicat jusqu'à son bas ventre, puis un short moulant parfaitement ses formes. Il était... Tout bonnement à tombé, son air si sexy, si désirable était un véritable appel au viol, il attendait que quelqu'un le prenne, il l'attendait lui ! Et ça, c'était Fûma qui le disait ! ce petit Dragon était à lui !

Seichiro n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait pris immédiatement une table devant la scène, histoire de ne rien manqué de ce délicieux spectacle. Subaru était si magnifique dans ces vêtements... Il portait un T-shirt moulant transparent qui laissait entrevoir son torse finement musclé, deux tétons pâles déjà durci, et un pantalon en jean tout aussi moulant, où on devinait les longues jambes fines, et des cuisses sans aucun défaut et... Ses fesses... Hum ! il en bavait d'avance !

Kamui commença à se rouler par terre, devant la table où ses ennemis s'étaient installé, fixant Fûma du regard, se cambrant aussi parfois, puis il alla se frotter contre une barre en fer et se mit dos à elle, mimant jusqu'à l'acte sexuel en poussant de petits cris qui excitaient le leader des dragons de la terre qui parcourait inlassablement son corps de ses yeux, imaginant à quel point sa peau serait douce sous ses mains.

Subaru lui non plus n'était pas en reste, après avoir roulé par terre, se touchant plutôt indécemment, il retira son haut qu'il envoya dans l'assistance -par miracle ce fut notre cher assassin qui l'attrapa- pour ensuite aller danser contre sa propre bar de fer pour exciter sa proie.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kamui et Subaru n'était plus vêtu que d'un ridicule petit string noir qui ne cachait pas grand chose de leur corps -et ce au plus grand plaisir de deux spectateurs en particulier qui avait amassé bizarrement tous les vêtements retirés par les deux strip-teaseurs.

Puis le clou du spectacle : Subaru attrapa violemment son jeune ami pour l'embrasser avec sauvagerie, laissant ses mains balader sur le corps de son partenaire, Kamui répondit goulûment au baisé en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis collant son corps au sien. Ils arrêtèrent et ils regardèrent leurs proies respective d'un regard plus qu'équivoque : ils avaient envie d'eux. Ce regard provoquèrent chez Fûma et Seichiro des frissons de désir et d'excitation.

Ils quittèrent la scène. Les deux hommes quant à eux restèrent à leur place respective, attendant avec une impatience mal contenu les deux strip-teaseurs. Enfin ils arrivèrent, vêtu l'un comme l'autre d'un haut court et d'un short, beaucoup trop court aussi. Sans un mot, ils s'installèrent sur leurs cuisses pour ensuite leur donner un baisé plus fiévreux.

Fûma répondit au baisé sans plus de cérémonie, touchant autant qu'il le pouvait le corps de son ennemi, tandis que Seichiro enlaçait avec force l'être qu'il aimait.

Kamui se leva en premier, entraînant son partenaire avec lui dans une salle vide, normalement occupé par les strip-teaseurs qui se prostituaient auprès des clients. Lorsqu'il vit le lit, Fûma poussa son futur amant dessus, puis se plaça au dessus de lui, retirant son T-shirt, l'envoyant valsé par terre, il s'occupait maintenant de retirer celui de son beau brun, pour aller attaquer ses mamelons durs.

_Hum... Fûma... gémit il en se cambrant.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, mais il le fit taire d'un baisé brûlant alors que ses mains s'occupaient de retirer le short que l'autre portait, et il fut bien heureux en voyant qu'il n'avait rien mit dessous.

OoO

Peu après le départ de leurs chefs, Subaru emmena lui même Seichiro dans une pièce vide pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Leurs baisés étaient cependant bien plus doux, plus amoureux. Et cela se fit ressentir dans leurs caresses qui furent tout aussi calme. Un a un, leurs vêtements partirent, et le Sakurazukamori allongea son jeune amant sur le lit, embrassant délicatement son cou, suçant la peau sous les soupirs de l'exorciste. Il se positionna à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, cette fois cajolant son torse, triturant ses tétons dressés sous le désir. Il les mordilla doucement, l'un après l'autre, sa main droite alla caresser le sexe, déjà à demi dressé, de son partenaire.

_Seichiro... murmura Subaru, les yeux luisants de plaisir et de désir. Encore...

_Je découvre une nouvelle partie de toi, et j'adore ce que je vois !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. L'Ange souleva les cuisses du Sceaux, lui en embrassant tendrement l'intérieure, puis il déposa quelques baisés sur l'érection de son amant.

OoO

_Hnn... Ahh... !!

Kamui se cambra de nouveau, mais il fut bien vite arrêté par la main que son amant avait placé sur ses hanches. Fûma continuait de sucer de manière lente le sexe tendu de l'adolescent. Il aimait le voir dans cet état de faiblesse, oh ! et quelle faiblesse ! il était à croqué, là, à ce donner totalement à lui. Il l'avait déjà pénétré de deux doigts, élargissant ses muscles internes, le préparant à être pénétré, ce dont avait hâte son amant. Il le suppliait de le prendre depuis plusieurs minutes, ce qui avait surpris l'Ange, qui avait répliqué qu'il aurait horriblement mal s'il le pénétrait tout de suite, mais il lui avait immédiatement répondu qu'il pouvait lui faire l'amour sauvagement, qu'il soit le plus violent possible ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire !

_Kamui.... D'abord, avant de te prendre, j'aimerai que tu me rendes un petit service...

Fûma prit son amant par le bras et il le plaça devant lui à quatre pattes, lui était à genoux, son sexe fièrement dressé. Le Sceau comprit et il alla prendre directement le membre en bouche pour le sucer avec force et envie. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Kamui, le forçant à prendre plus de lui même en lui, quitte à l'étouffer, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire pour autant, car il l'accueillait toujours autant en lui.

_Huum... Stop ! je veux jouir en toi... murmura t'il ensuite, retirant la sucette de la bouche au Sceau.

L'adolescent ne dit pas non et il se laissa mettre en position. Il était allongé sur le ventre, les fesses relevés. Certes cette position était honteuse, mais il en avait tellement envie !

OoO

_Haa... AAh !! cria Subaru, se cambrant une énième fois contre son amant.

Seichiro attrapa son amant par les épaules, le collant contre lui pour aller encore plus profondément en lui. Il le pénétrait vigoureusement, assouvissant tous ses désirs à son égard. Il le voyait pratiquement jouir à chaque fois qu'il venait en lui, frappant à tous les coups contre sa prostate. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien en lui, tellement complet, plus qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été. Le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en tuant des personnes n'étaient rien, rien comparé à ce qu'il vivait à ce moment là.

Subaru était dans le même état d'esprit. Il était merveilleusement bien dans les bras de son amour. Il était au paradis à ce moment même, au summum du plaisir que l'on pouvait donné à un être... Il lui appartenait totalement, corps et âmes.

_Je... Je viens... lui murmura son cadet, avant de se répandre entre leurs deux ventres.

Le Sakurazukamori le suivit rapidement et jouit en lui dans un gémissement rauque. Subaru s'étala dans les draps défaits, mais c'était sans compté son amant qui le prit dans ses bras, l'obligeant à se relever. Celui-ci émit une interrogation muette en le regardant.

_J'ai attendu tellement de temps pour t'avoir Subaru, je ne vais pas me contenter que d'une fois !

_Pervers... murmura t'il en retour.

Et ils étaient repartit pour de nouveaux ébats amoureux.

OoO

Kamui était installé sur les hanches de Fûma, empalé sur son membre érigé en lui, le chevauchant avec passion. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il le faisait sans relâche profitant de ce moment autant qu'ils pouvaient. Le "Kamui" des dragons de la terre était partit pour laisser la place à son ancien meilleur ami, pour cette nuit du moins.

_Kamui... Je... Je t'aime tant...

L'adolescent ouvrit brusquement ses yeux jusqu'alors fermé pour mieux apprécier les méandres du plaisir. Il l'aimait ? pour de vrai ? Il eut un sourire radieux qu'il lui adressa avant de l'embrasser avec amour.

_Moi aussi Fûma... Je t'aime !

OoO

Subaru s'étira de tout son long dans le lit où il avait jusqu'alors dormit. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux et il regarda autour de lui, et il fut surpris de voir une décoration différente de l'endroit où il avait fait l'amour avec Seichiro, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas là. Il se releva, s'asseyant dans sur le matelas, se recouvrant d'un draps. Il était nu pourtant... Est-ce que c'était son amant qui l'avait bougé pendant son sommeil ?

_Sei...?

_J'arrive, mon ange ! répondit immédiatement une voix venant de la pièce d'à côté.

Il rougit. Que c'était étrange d'entendre ces mots là sortir de sa bouche. Il était donc heureux d'avoir couché avec lui ? il n'était pas déçu ? ne regrettait il pas ? apparemment pas, et il était pour cela très heureux.

Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'un certain bel homme borgne lui apporta un plateau où était entreposé de la nourriture. Il eut un sourire timide pour son amant qui eut un petit rire.

_Bon appétit.

_Merci... Subaru regarda le plateau puis il reporta son regard sur Seichiro. Tu crois que ça va se passer comment pour Kamui et Fûma ?

_Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont s'entre-tuer, je les ai vu sortir, Kamui dormait dans les bras de Fûma, plutôt mignon, il avait l'air heureux...

_Qui ça ? Kamui ou...

_Fûma voyons ! quoique ton ami avait une mine plutôt satisfaite ! Maintenant, tout dépend d'eux...

Ils abandonnèrent cette discussion, et ils s'embrassèrent.

OoO

Kamui se réveilla en premier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut lui aussi surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait emmené Fûma, mais il se trouvait bien à ses côtés, aussi nu que lui, dormant comme un loir. Il le regarda tendrement avant de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine musclé et de sourire comme un bien heureux. Peut être que cela ne durerait pas, alors il préférait en profiter autant qu'il le pourrait.

_Kamui.

Celui-ci releva la tête pour croiser les yeux brillant d'amour de son amant. Il fut décontenancé pendant une seconde.

_Tu n'es pas... "Kamui" ? demanda t'il, craintif de le perdre à nouveau.

_Pas cette fois non... Il a entendu ton souhait, et il a décidé de exhausser. Mais...

_Mais... ?

_Il... S'est mélangé à moi, nous faisons un, et je t'aime, de tout mon coeur.

Peut être était-ce mieux ainsi ? il ne regretterait pas autant la mort de sa soeur, et de tout ceux qu'il avait tué. Mais maintenant il s'en fichait. Il voulait rester avec lui.

_Je t'aime, Fûma. dit il à son tour, se collant à lui pour l'embrasser.

Fin

Oooh ! j'ai fini XD en deux soirées je l'ai écrite, je suis bien contente ! ça faisait longtemps que j'avais rien pondu, donc voilà... J'espère que ça a plus aux fans de ces couples, j'ai fait de mon mieux. C'est vrai que je préfère le FûmaKamui au SeichiroSubaru, mais vu que j'aime les deux, j'ai fait un petit mixte, mais j'espère que les deux couples ont pour vous une "part" égale du gâteau si je puis m'exprimer ainsi X3

Enfin, je suis contente de moi, et c'est le principal :3

Bref voilà ! si vous avez aimé, laissez une petite review les gens !

Bye bye

Sedinette


End file.
